Reign of Darkness: The Cloaked Rider
by Eowyn of Rohan1
Summary: Krista (me) is no ordinary Lord of the Rings fan; she has a wish to go to Middle-earth. When she gets her wish, King Theoden hears word from Galadriel about ‘her’ coming. Theoden thinks this means a woman who can help with the sudden ecilpse. But ins


A/N: I do not own anything. I wish I did, but that is not the case. It is rated Pg-13 for some prophane language, later on. It may get worse, or better.  
  
Summary: So, basically this story is this: Krista (me) is no ordinary Lord of the Rings fan; she has a desperate wish to go to Middle-earth. When she gets her wish, King Theoden hears word from Galadriel (hint, hint) about 'her' coming. Theoden thinks this means a woman who can help with the sudden disappearance of the Sun. But instead he gets a teen girl who doesn't even know how to lift, or even swing, a sword (I really do know how, but the story will be better if I have no skills. Hehe!)!  
  
I got the idea of this story watching 'Angel', the episode when the demon blocks out the Sun. Funny, huh. So, here it is.  
  
Let's see, the characters are: Arwen, Eomer, Eowyn, Aragorn, Faramir, Gandalf, Theoden, Galadriel, Legolas, Gimli, Celeborn, Elrond, Rosie, Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Oh, and Krista (me).  
  
This is my first story, so please read and review! Thank you. Now for the story! Here you go! I hope you find it interesting.  
  
  
  
  
  
Reign of Darkness: The Cloaked Rider  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
The horse raced across the land of Riddermark. His rider, a girl hooded in a dark, green cloak, whispered an order in a language that would puzzle most humans. She looked up at the sky to see blackness, without a single star.  
  
Krista urged her horse to go faster.  
  
The horse, unlike most others, was son of a Rohan horse and an Elf horse. He was built for speed and strength and stamina, and didn't take nicely to unwanted beings; evil or no.  
  
Krista heard a noise in the distance and turned in her saddle. "Lasto!*" she told her horse. "Le mathon de*?" The horse whickered in reply, flicking his black tail. "Noro lim, Tiburon. Andelu nir arae*."  
  
  
  
(Yep, that's me, Krista Geller. You're confused? Ai*!, I knew it would come to this. Okay, let's start from the beginning, where it all started...)  
  
  
  
"If ever I've wanted this, it's now." Whispered a female voice. She looked about thirteen years old and had long brown hair (the color of Faith's from Buffy) and brown eyes.  
  
'What is wrong, dear?' she heard a voice say in her mind.  
  
'What the?" she thought, looking around the room.  
  
'You don't need to speak. Just think,' the voice said.  
  
'Wh-who are you?' Krista asked.  
  
'I cannot tell you that...yet,' the voice said. 'But please tell me what you want.'  
  
'Okay. I want to go Rohan, as a swordswoman like Eowyn, and have a couple of similar dresses, and the other things in my journal.'  
  
'You want to give all your life up for that?'  
  
'I...wouldn't care,' Krista thought sadly.  
  
'Well, I cannot promise you anything, but keep an eye out for things.'  
  
"Ms. Geller." At the words, Krista jumped in her chair, turning toward the voice. It was her teacher, Mr. Donner. "Ms. Geller, the bell rang. You can go home now."  
  
"Oh, oh yeah..." Krista said. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the class.  
  
She walked down the empty hall of her school and opened the door. But what she saw made her gasp. She did not see a schoolyard, nor a city. What she saw was a yard full of trees, grass and poor-quality houses. People were everywhere, and they had strange clothes on. Horses were everywhere, also.  
  
"Holy shit," Krista said. "Where the hell am I?" she said, even though it looked sort of familiar.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady, but you must come with me," a male voice said. "The king wants to see you."  
  
  
  
In the castle of Theoden, Eomer paced the floor. "My Lord, when will this 'girl' come?" he asked the king. "You said your soldiers would find her. So why have they not come?"  
  
"Eomer. I assure you, they will come with her.  
  
The front doors opened, and a soldier, followed by a girl walked in. "My Lord, I have found her," said the Rohan soldier.  
  
Theoden got up from his chair and walked towards Krista. He stopped and looked at Eomer. He nodded, and Eomer left. Krista looked in the direction he went, but didn't know where he was going. Theoden turned and looked at Krista. He knelt on one knee and bowed.  
  
"I heard of your coming," he said. "Now you are here. My niece would like to teach you a few things."  
  
Krista stood there, dumbstruck. She gaped at the king, who looked as if it had been only after Helm's Deep he returned to his kingdom. Then the word 'niece' came to her mind and hit like lightning. Eowyn! She would meet Eowyn! But what would the king's niece teach her? Sword fighting? That would be cool! She opened her mouth, but a figure stopped her. Walking towards the King and her was Eowyn, dressed in the outfit she wore when she arrived in Helm's Deep. "Follow me," she said. Krista followed, as told, and wondered where Eowyn was taking her.  
  
"We are going to the stables, so you can pick out a horse to practice riding," Eowyn said, as if knowing Krista's thoughts. "Then you can practice sword fighting. If you are good, you will get your own sword."  
  
"Wow! What is all that stuff for?" Krista asked.  
  
"For you," Eowyn said, stating the obvious. "So you can become a sheildmaiden, and help Rohan defeat the...enemy?"  
  
"Enemy is a question?" said Krista.  
  
"Well," said Eowyn. "We don't know if the enemy is a sorcerer or a...spell, or something."  
  
"What do you mean?" Krista asked.  
  
"...In some places of the world, the Sun has started to fade. No light has been cast upon The Shire, and other places are becoming dark."  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that was a surprise! The whole 'The Sun has started to fade' thing is a mystery. What does that mean? It was interesting, though, wasn't it? Well, the next chapter will be more helpful (depending on the time I have.)!  
  
* [1]: Lasto!: Listen! * [2]: Le mathon de?: You hear that? * [3]: Noro lim, Tiburon. Andelu nir arae.: Ride hard, Tiburon. We cannot stay here. * [4]: Ai!: Alas!  
  
Those were Sindarin. Some of them were made up, since I don't know every Sindarin word.  
  
---Eowyn of Rohan (Krista Geller) 


End file.
